


Кукольник ли?

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Condemned Criminal Origins
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Итан сам не уверен, кто он
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Кукольник ли?

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Backstreet Boys - We've Got It Goin' On  
> видео: прохождение Condemned Criminal Origins
> 
> 2:19 мин, 16,7 мб.
> 
> в русской локализации прозвище Match Maker переведено как Кукольник, но на самом деле он Сват или Составитель пар


End file.
